


Monitoring Your Client

by Writer_Apprentice



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Chastity Device, Ejaculate, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scalie, Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Apprentice/pseuds/Writer_Apprentice
Summary: Reimy is sent to the market on an errand but is drawn to a shop for carnal tastes. He meets the owner, a genial monitor lizard, who offers him a tour of their store. Everything seems casual at first, but desires simmer beneath polite smiles. As appetites are realized, Reimy will find himself receiving an extraordinary service.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Monitoring Your Client

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @KimTrello on Twitter featuring their OC, Reimy, engaging in a bit of fun. Please, enjoy and thank you for reading.

The market street was a path made crooked by the countless storefronts and the churning flow of people. Hovering above them was a mosaic of neon that twisted into dazzling patterns, luring visitors deeper into a fractal maze of corridors plastered with advertisements.

Reimy had come to this road often enough to weave his way through the throng without so much as brushing against another person, even with a billowing raincoat wrapped around his lithe form. The weather, on the other hand, was proving to be a hindrance with rain splashing on his glasses. Droplets clung onto his lens and caught the neon lights; their outrageous colors coruscated into his eyes and made his vision shimmer. Reimy let out a weary sigh, his breath coming out of his snout as a curling mist in the nippy air, before taking off his spectacles for the umpteenth time to wipe away the water on a dry patch of his shirt.

There was the option to ditch his spectacles and embrace cybernetic enhancements like everyone else, and Reimy supposed it would be more convenient than having an impaired vision every time the weather turned foul, but he felt comfortable with something more ‘old-school’. Even the shape of his spectacles, with their full-moon lenses, rebelled against the trend for geometric designs.

People might flock for the bright and flashy of this century, but Reimy cherished objects of yesteryear. Their simple appearances belied the thoughtfulness applied to their construct with hooks and screws coming together. Every piece measured and crafted with masterful precision so they could all slip into place. And therein laid the beauty. It was no surprise that all the blazing lights in the city failed to pique his curiosity, but a softer luminescence did.

Down an alley was a peculiar store illuminated by the mellow glow of incandescent light bulbs. The twisted filaments inside radiated a homely color that stood defiant in the sea of blazing neon. They were housed in fixtures of tin and mica that diffused the light to a gentle ebb. A thin layer of patina frosted the metal, giving the material a tinge of dusty green. What was most strange was that the store was built with brick and wood, which framed the broad glass windows and doors. Earthly materials that were becoming a rare sight in a world slowly overtaken by steel and plastic. The store reminded Reimy of boutiques that specialized in vintage fashions, offering customers a taste of old times. It drew Reimy closer, letting him stray from the main road until he stood in front of the open doors.

Reimy crossed the threshold and caught sight of a trio of mannequins adorned with garments that made his cheeks flush with warmth. Fishnets, leather, laces, and silks. The materials clung snugly onto the curves of the mannequins and left very little to the imagination. Surrounding them were tables laden with an assortment of toys put on display; fleshlights and vibrators accompanied with bottles of lube.

Reimy's breath grew heavy as his heart drummed inside his chest. A blush bloomed on his cheeks and began to spread the longer he gazed at the store's selection until his entire face was as red as a tomato. He meandered through the store and his eyes lingered on a shelf lined with dildos. A ten-incher drew his attention with its ribbed shaft and bulbous knot. It was cast in silicon with swirls of orange and pearlescent silver that scintillated under the spotlight. Reimy reached out and took it off the shelf, his paws giving it a tender squeeze. Firm, but pliable. Flexible enough to be comfortable at any angle while still hard to give his hole a good stretch.

“Find something you like, darling?” A voice, baritone and rich that rumbled deep from the chest, spoke behind him.

Reimy flinched, causing the dildo to slip out of his grip. It tumbled from one paw to another as Reimy scrambled to grab it back before a scaly hand seized it in the air. Reimy felt a tender hold on one of his shoulders and his cheeks prickled with embarrassment.

“Careful with the merchandise,” the voice said with a chuckle at the end.

The hands retreated and Reimy turned to face the speaker. He was met by the sight of a tall dark-scaled monitor lizard. Reimy tilted his head back to look up and saw a good-natured smile on their face.

“Ah, I-I’m really sorry,” Reimy stuttered out.

The monitor lizard raised up a placating hand.

“No need to sweat, darling, it’s all good,” they said before making a move to return the dildo back on the shelf.

The monitor lizard was a good head taller than Reimy, easily overshadowing him as they reached over his head and presented their pale underbelly to him. The scales were a cream color that started from the tip of the monitor lizard’s jaw and swept down their neck before disappearing beneath their cornflower blue collar shirt. Black scales were scattered throughout the cream, their polished surface gleamed under the light.

The fabric of their shirt swelled from the hardened pectorals underneath, mere inches away from Reimy's face. He could pick up the earthy scent of pine and sweet notes of sage from their body. Lines of tension raked across their shirt where the fabric was pulled taut with areas bulging noticeably at the arms and chest. The fabric almost hugged at the monitor lizard's abdomen and casted a gentle curve against the faint gut underneath. They also had on leather suspender straps that looped around their broad shoulders and were buttoned onto their ivory-colored trousers.

A licentious thought crossed Reimy’s mind as he wondered what the monitor lizard would look bare-chested with only the suspender straps tight against their body. It almost made Reimy's knees buckle as his paws curled into tight fists. The thought of tearing off the shirt was tempting.

“So, what brings you to my store?” the monitor lizard said, startling Reimy out of his thoughts.

His body snapped to attention as if electricity surged through him, fearful that he had been caught ogling. The fantasies fled, but his heart kept drumming as heat coursed through his veins. A parting gift from his imagination.

“I’m Churian by the way,” the monitor lizard continued without pause, a genial look on their face as they gazed at Reimy with mahogany-colored eyes. They motioned to themself with a flourish, sliding a thumb on each suspender and pulling the straps outward as they grinned at Reimy.

It was such a charming gesture that it made Reimy's heart flutter and his body tingle with heat.

“U-uh… Reimy,” he said softly. Behind his back, and out of Churian’s view, his fingers slowly intertwined as he tried to keep his fidgeting contained. “Was just curious and thought I'd take a look around.”

“Ah,” said Churian, a warmth in their tone. “Always glad to have someone visit the store. This your first time?"

“Yes,” Reimy started. “Wait, I mean no. N-no, that’s not entirely correct.”

He hastily stumbled over his words as his cheeks stung with embarrassment. He must have looked like an absolute fool in front of Churian.

“Hey, breathe,” Churian said as they placed a hand on Reimy’s shoulder.

Reimy’s heart was beating so rapidly he feared it would leap out through his mouth, but he forced himself to draw in a slow breath. He held the mouthful of air in his lungs for just a moment before releasing a measured sigh. His heart stilled, granting him a moment to collect his words.

"I've been to a few shops elsewhere, but this is my first time here," Reimy finally said.

A smile grew on Churian's face.

"Well then, allow me to offer a personal tour for a first-time customer," they said.

Reimy parted his lips, about to decline Churian's offer.

But he hesitated.

He did have an errand to run, but it wasn't time sensitive, and neither was the office expecting him back anytime soon. As his eyes wandered over Churian's body again, Reimy could feel a ripple of delight at the thought of spending a bit more time getting to _know_ the monitor lizard. He gave Churian a wordless nod, which seemed to elate them as their smile grew wider.

"Wonderful!"

They came closer to Reimy, their hand sliding across the back of his shoulders, forearm now resting behind him. With a slight nudge, Churian shepherd Reimy through the store.

He couldn't help but notice how close the two of them were now as he felt the warmth that radiated from Churian's body. Their scent filled his senses and the firmness of their muscles pressed against his side. It was difficult to focus on what Churian was saying as they sauntered through the store with every movement making their bodies brush against each other.

They had moved to a display table that had mannequin busts bedecked with day collars when Reimy noticed a pressure building between his legs that made his knees quiver. Reimy's eyes widened and his face flushed scarlet in mortification when he realized his own cock was slowly sliding out of its sheath. The head was already slick with pre, which left a damp patch in his pants where it pushed against the fabric and formed a noticeable tent.

Reimy hastily shoved his erection behind his thighs as his eyes darted to Churian hoping they didn't notice. The monitor lizard appeared preoccupied with the display table, eyes appraising each collar before they took one in their hands. They turned around to see Reimy’s blushing face but made no comments about it as they held up the collar for him to see. It was inconspicuous and simple in design, befitting its purpose. Links of interwoven silver chains joined at a ring at one end and a small padlock at the opposite. The ring was made of a dark metal brushed to a satin finish that reflected with a subdue light.

"Oh, that's pretty," Reimy said.

"I'm glad you think so," Churian said. "I would love to see you wearing it. I bet you would look lovely."

Reimy nodded wordlessly, already struck silent by the compliment that sent his heart skipping. Churian guided him to a mirror whereupon they produced a key in one of their hands and released the padlock. Reimy watched through the mirror as Churian slipped behind him and rested the ring on his chest. The ring was slowly pulled up to his neck before the chains were linked once more with an audible _click!_ from the padlock.

"It's perfect for you," Churian said, placing both of their hands on Reimy's shoulder.

Gazing at his reflection Reimy leisurely turned his head from one side to the other, making the metal sparkle under the light with his motions. Reimy agreed, it looked quite attractive against his white fur.

The hands on his shoulders suddenly tightened, fingers curling into the fabric of his coat, the pressure almost possessive.

"I know what it is you want," Churian whispered.

"I… I don't kn-" Reimy started

"You don't need to lie to me, Reimy," Churian cut in.

There was a strange rumble in their voice that he couldn't tell if it was playfulness or something more… predatory. Whichever it was, it made Reimy's heart tremble and his body shudder.

"I've been watching you, Reimy. I've seen you try to steal a look at me, don't deny it," Churian continued. Their hot breath ruffled at Reimy's fur as they spoke, making him squirm in their hold. One of their hands slipped down Reimy's body, fingers combing through his fur as it went towards his groin.

"And I know that you _want_ me."

Churian pressed two fingers against Reimy's groin and started to massage it, making him cry out in arousal. As they kneaded against his pants, their fingers became slick from the precum that was soaked in there.

"Don't try to hide it," Churian purred as they brought their wet fingers to the waistline of Reimy's pants. "Better to be free."

Reimy's heart was hammering inside his chest and his cock was throbbing. He could feel the heat rising in his body, making him pant loudly. He slowly parted his legs, giving Churian wordless approval for what was about to happen. They grinned and pulled his pants down to his knees to reveal all seven inches of his cock. It stuck out in a straightforward direction with its bright pink length and head shining under the light. The tip was dribbling with clear precum that rolled down the shaft and fell onto the floor.

"Now that is quite a beautiful sight," Churian said as they grasped Reimy's cock and gave it a few strokes, causing him to squeal. "And you make such delightful noises."

"P-please," Reimy whimpered out. "What if someone were to see us?"

Churian lifted their head and glanced in the direction of the storefront before returning their gaze on Reimy.

"Why don't you head in the back, darling, and get yourself comfortable?" Churian offered as they gingerly pulled Reimy's pants back up, careful to slide his hard cock under the fabric. "We'll have a lot more privacy there."

With a sweep of their hand, Churian motioned to an archway at the back of the store. Linen curtains were hung over the opening, obscuring the other side. Reimy glanced at Churian, who merely gave him a cordial smile and a lazy wave of their hand. With his face blushing intensely, he turned toward the archway and approached it. He glanced back one final time, seeing Churian flipping the store sign and locking the doors, before parting the curtains with a paw.

Reimy stepped into the room and stood for a while as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit space. Mood lights rimmed the ceiling and phosphoresced soft hues of blues and purples, while interspersed spotlights cut through the darkness with harsh beams. Under the lights was furniture on display, made of metal bars and leather hammocks held up by chains. On the walls hung whips, gags, blindfolds, and harnesses.

"You like what you see?"

Reimy screamed as he whirled around. He never heard Churian approaching.

"G-goodness, you need to not do that," Reimy said, his chest heaving.

"Ah, sorry about that, darling," Churian apologized as they rubbed the back of their neck, a sheepish look on their face. "But that was really cute of you."

Reimy's face flushed at those words. Whatever he had to say next was lost in his stutter. Churian chuckled and planted a light kiss on his forehead, making his tail wag.

"Now that it's just the two of us… why don't we continue with our fun?" Churian said with a lecherous grin.

"Wh-what kind of fun?" Reimy asked as he looked at them, his blue eyes gazing upwards.

It was Churian's turn to blush. The way the mood lights illuminated Reimy's fur, scintillating into hazy colors at the edges, as he looked up at them with those big eyes made for an endearing sight. Churian cleared their throat, a hand over their mouth as they turned their head away from Reimy.

"Now you're the one being cute," Reimy teased as he rested his chin against Churian's chest.

"H-hey now, I know you're doing this on purpose," Churian tittered, their blush deepening.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reimy said as he leaned in close till their groins were pressed together.

Reimy could feel heat radiating and a firmness grow between Churian's legs. He heard a stifled growl before a firm hand gripped his wrist and pulled his hand above his head.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Reimy," Churian said, their voice hoarse with a barely contained aggression. "I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Wh-what kind of lessons?" Reimy asked.

"I'm sure you know perfectly well what they are, Reimy," Churian said. "You've seen what my store has to offer. I could test some of my toys on you."

Reimy's tail wagged furiously in excitement.

"But on one condition," Churian said. "I'll decide on the toys, and you'll have to accept anything I choose. Of course, you have every right to back out."

Reimy paused as he mulled over the proposition.

"What toys do you have in mind?" Reimy asked.

Churian tapped a finger on their chin as they surveyed the room.

"I was thinking a chastity cage, arm restraints, and a choker," Churian replied, their eyes back on Reimy. "I got my hands on some new releases that I've been dying to try."

Reimy nodded, finding the choices agreeable.

"The safeword will be 'mustard', or I'll snap my fingers if I can't speak," Reimy said.

"Sounds good to me," Churian said. "Now then, are you ready?"

"Yes," was Reimy's reply, making Churian smile.

"Good, now how about we get started by removing this?" Churian said, thumbing Reimy's clothes.

Reimy submitted himself to Churian, who proceeded to strip him down. It was plain to see that they had done this before as they unwrapped him from his raincoat with just a slide of their hand, letting the coat fall onto the floor. Their broad hands swept over his body and underneath his shirt, fingers brushing through his soft white fur and making him quake with anticipation.

"You're so beautiful, Reimy," Churian whispered as they gently raked over his chest and caused his breath to become unsteady. "The things I want to do to you… there's no polite way of describing it other than that you'll be begging for more when I'm through with you."

Churian's fingers curled, their tips lightly digging into his fur. He could feel a restrained tensity in them, a suggestion that Churian was capable of being _much_ more powerful. He had a taste of that when they gripped his wrist, their strength firm and unyielding as iron. The monitor lizard knew how to exert control, and it made him whimper. The sound only encouraged Churian, who peeled the rest of his clothes off and left his slender form bare.

Reimy cried out in distress as he clasped his hands over his groin but was stopped once again by Churian's hands around his wrists.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, darling," Churian chuckled before releasing their hold on Reimy. "Enjoy yourself, I certainly am."

Churian licked their tongue over their muzzle as they slowly walked around him, appraising his body from head to toe. There was a look in their eyes that was almost ravenous, hungering. They greedily took in the sight of his naked form, tempted to ravage him right then and there.

Churian approached Reimy with a swivel of their feet. A sense of thrill soared in him as he clutched a hand over where his heart was and watched Churian tower over him. They brought their hands down on both of his shoulders and began to escort him toward a cushioned chair.

"Sit," Churian instructed.

Reimy obeyed. The plump cushions and large chair frame made him feel very small as he sat daintily on it with legs closed together and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Now you stay right where you are and look pretty for me while I go get a few things ready," Churian said.

Reimy watched Churian's figure disappear into the darkness, leaving him alone. He didn't have to wait long as they soon returned with arms full, placing down the mentioned toys and a bottle of lube on a nearby table.

"Come over here, my pet," Churian called out, turning toward Reimy and beckoning him over with their finger.

He stood up and made a step toward them.

"Ah, ah, ah," Churian rebuked. "On your hands and knees. Crawl towards me."

A cruel smile stretched across their face.

Reimy could feel his face tingle with heat as he brought himself low to the floor and moved on all fours before Churian lifted a hand to signal for him to halt right before their feet.

"Sit up. Let me see that pretty face of yours, darling," Churian commanded.

Reimy obeyed, lifting himself off the floor. His legs were splayed out as he rested on his shins to look up at the other. A hand was lowered to stroke the side of his face, sending his heart aflutter and his tail shaking.

"Good boy, you know your place well," Churian complimented. "Show me what you want."

Reimy put on a needy face with trembling lips and eye wide open. He looked desperate for Churian's approval.

"I want-"

Reimy's word were cut off with a squeak when he felt fingers dig into his fur.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, _pet_ ," Churian thundered, their last word was spat out like an angry spark.

Reimy let out placating mewls as he lowered himself into submission. The act seemed to calm Churian as the sting of their fingers receded. He risked a glance up and saw them stare at him with a stony expression.

"Continue," Churian said.

Reimy made a slight nod before he raised his head till Churian's crotch was at level with his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed the side of his face against it, a whimper escaping his throat. He started to rub his face against the crotch, spreading their scent all over.

Churian remained mute, their face betraying no emotion. It did little to discourage Reimy even with his glasses askew and his face sporting a robust blush that came through his fine fur. He began to pepper their crotch with kisses as he removed his glasses, raising them up to Churian who was more than happy to place them out of harm's way. With nothing obstructing his face, Reimy's ministrations became frantic as his unceasing kisses were broken by his muzzle mouthing on Churian's crotch. His tongue occasionally slipped out to lick against the area as his hands were braced on their thighs. Eventually he pulled out panting for air with a hazy look in his eyes, leaving a wet patch on Churian's pants.

"Looks like someone's eager," Churian said with a snicker as they stroked the side of Reimy's face. "You did a marvelous job, darling. And a good job deserves a fitting reward."

Their hands went for the belt wrapped around their waistline. The buckle jangled as they worked on releasing it, allowing them to unzip their pants to reveal their sheath. The tip of their cock had slipped out, revealing a rich pink head that was already wet with pre. A pair of testicles hung low from the base of their sheath. With their pants held up by their suspenders, Churian was free to stroke Reimy's head again. The touch sent a pleasant tingle coursing through his body that made him purr in delight. He leaned into their hand, nuzzling his face into it.

"Now how about you get to work, darling?" Churian said as their hand slipped behind Reimy's head.

His head was pulled forward till he was a hair's breadth from their crotch. Their scent grew stronger, almost overwhelming. He took in a chaste sniff and shuddered at the thick musk filling his senses. His thoughts became muted as his face was pressed against the base of Churian's sheath.

"You look wonderful down there, my pet," Churian chuckled. "Now go on, please your master."

Reimy's tongue slipped out and, with the tip, ghosted up Churian's sheath, leaving a thin trail of wetness behind. Reaching the top of their sheath he brought his muzzle around the head and gave it a gentle kiss. He could hear a sharp draw of breath from them, and he glanced up to see their chest swelling as they took in air. They were looking down at him, an amorous look glazing their eyes. He returned to his ministration, his tongue coaxing Churian's cock out of its sheath with a leisurely swirl around the tip.

"Oh, darling… you're doing a fantastic job," Churian said with a trembling voice.

Reimy, without pausing, replied with a pleased sound. A wetness began to trickle from the tip of their cock, and he was more than happy to lap it up. They let out a gasp, their breath caught in their throat as their body tensed. A hand was brought down on Reimy's head, keeping him in place as Churian rolled their hips, sliding their lengthening cock in and out of his mouth. Reimy rested his hands on his thighs and kept his mouth slack as he let Churian take control. He relished the feeling of their hard cock spreading his muzzle. His saliva coated the length, some of it drooling down his jaw. It helped their cock glide deeper into his mouth until he could almost feel it tap against his throat.

He opened his eyes to see Churian lost in bliss, their eyes half-lidded and cheeks colored with a soft blush. They noticed him and beamed a rapturous smile in return. They started to pull out, but Reimy wasn't prepared to let go as his lips puckered firmly around Churian's length. Their hand tightened around his head in warning, but he refused to be cowed. His neck tensed as he sucked hard, trying to pull their cock back into his throat.

"Hungry little slave, aren't you?" Churian said through gritted teeth. "Now don't be like that."

They brought a hand around Reimy's neck while the other pressed over his forehead. He whimpered as they pushed him away, but nonetheless begrudgingly relaxed his hold. Their cock slowly slid out and finally came free with a _pop_. Drool dripped down his chin as their cock thumped on his face, smearing it with saliva. He purred in delight, a dazzled look on his blushing face. His tongue hung out at the side of his muzzle

"You look perfect like this, darling, wouldn't you say?" Churian asked.

Reimy chirped a sound of approval and nodded his head vigorously.

"Good slave," Churian complimented. "Now stay where you are while I prepare you for the next step."

With their pants still open and hard cock swaying walked over to the nearby table and picked up the choker. It was a strip of silver metal that had a mirror-like polish with slots at one end and pins on another. They brought the choker closer and Reimy was pleased to see that attached to the metal was a supple layer of padded leather.

"It looks nice," Reimy commented.

"I suppose it is," Churian replied as they approached. "Though I'm more of an old school lock-and-key guy. Less likely to be hacked, but the customizations on the new models are attractive."

Churian crouched beside Reimy and fished out the key for the day collar that he was still wearing. It soon came off and was replaced with the chocker, the padded leather wrapping gently around his neck. He could hear a _beep_ and a _click_ as the magnetic locks activated, sealing the choker. A faint light bloomed, a line of white shining across the mirrored surface of the metal.

"How does it feel?" Churian asked.

Reimy brought his hands over the choker and felt his fingers slip beneath it even as it firmly pressed against his neck.

"Snug and comfortable," Reimy replied.

"Good," Churian said. "Now let me activate the biometrics."

Churian reached behind him and pressed a thumb against the back of the collar. It beeped twice before the white light turned red.

"You won't be able to get this off without me, pet," Churian said with a playful grin. "Now stand up."

Reimy obeyed without hesitation, shooting up to his feet with paws clasped over his neck as Churian set aside the day collar on the nearby table and came back with a new item.

"Put this on," Churian ordered, holding out the chastity cage on the palm of one hand. "Feel free to use all the lube you need,"

They motioned to the bottle on the table. Reimy nodded and started his preparation. He gave himself a glob of lube and smeared the slick substance over his crotch. His paws massaged against his groin, ensuring every inch was covered. He was careful not to arouse himself, even as he felt a gnawing temptation to stroke his sheath.

Reimy quickly busied himself with lubricating the chastity cage as a distraction, starting with the metal ring. It felt quite solid in his paw as he rubbed lubricant on the gunmetal grey material. With careful movements he slowly got his testicles to slip through the ring one sac at a time before securing the ring at the base of his sheath.

He then turned his attention to the cage. From a glance it looked like it was made of plastic, but it was malleable to the touch and reminded Reimy of latex. It was darkly colored, but translucent with a shiny surface that reflected what light there was in the room. Reimy gingerly slipped it on until the cage was attached to the ring piece. The material felt soft against his sheath and was quite snug with it hugging his groin.

"All locked and secure?" Churian asked as they approached Reimy, bending down and gently tugging the cage to find it firmly set. "Good."

Churian straightened their back and pulled out a smartphone from their pocket. With a swipe of their thumb the chastity cage let out a _beep_ before the latex-like material turned pitch black, obscuring Reimy's sheath. Red light bloomed on the surface, forming the shape of a closed padlock.

"And for the final touch," Churian chirped.

The arm restraints, the last item on the table, was brought before Reimy. They were two separate cuffs made of metal with padded materials in the interior.

"Arms out," Churian ordered.

Reimy held out his arm, stretching them towards the monitor lizard. The cuffs were placed over his wrists and a _snap!_ locked them in place. They felt quite sturdy and were comfortably gripped onto him without it being smothering. Even with a sharp wave of his arm the cuffs held in place. They were finely made, but something was still off about them.

"Aren't there supposed to be chains connecting them?" Reimy inquired. "Don't see how they'll restrain me."

A playful grin spread on Churian's face.

"Put the cuffs close together," they said.

Reimy did as he was told and watched Churian tap on their smartphone. The cuffs vibrated for a moment before he felt a force tug at his wrists that brought the cuffs in contact with each other. He whined out in surprise and tried to pull them apart, but the cuffs felt like they had fused together.

"Are you comfortable?" Churian asked and received a nod in return. "Are you able to snap your fingers?"

Reimy tested this, his fingers producing a clear _snap!_ with ease. He repeated it with his other hand and the sharp sound was heard by both.

"Good," Churian purred in satisfaction.

They rested a hand on Reimy's cheek, gently stroking his face with their thumb. The touch sent his heart flittering and his face tingled with warmth again. His breath slowed and he leaned into Churian's hand as he gazed at them with half-lidded eyes.

"You're lovely, Reimy," Churian said with a voice as soft as a sigh.

Churian slipped their other hand under Reimy's chin and lifted his head as they bent down. He watched as their face neared and his muzzle gently parted, ready to accept the other. They came together in a tender kiss with eyes closed and bare bodies pressed gently against each other. Fur brushed against scales, scales rubbing against fur. It made his tail wag and a faint whimper slipped through his lips.

Time seemed to amble by, and the calm in the room left them undisturbed. Reimy wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, but they were both left breathless when they finally parted. They took a moment to stare into each other's eyes as they caught their breaths, chests heaving with every pant.

"I hope you're ready for what comes next," Churian said.

Reimy nodded eagerly, his tail wagging in anticipation.

"Good, because I don't want to hear a complaint from you," Churian said with a vulgar grin on their face. "You're going to be quite sore when I'm through with you, pet, but you'll learn to love taking master's dick."

Reimy's breath trembled and his sheath swelled in its cage. The latex-like material expanded a fraction of an inch, but no more than that as it kept his sheath obstructed.

"Oh? Little pet likes that, doesn't he?" Churian teased.

Reimy nodded again and watched as they planted both of their hands on his shoulders.

"Good. Now on your knees and get me hard. We've got so much to do, pet. Don't make me wait," Churian commanded.

Reimy was pushed down without a chance to reply, and he found himself facing Churian's sheath. With his hands resting on his thighs, he brought his muzzle toward the head of their half-retreated cock. He closed his eyes and licked the bulbous head, getting it wet and coaxing it out as his tongue slowly dragged over the tip. It made Churian quiver and Reimy could hear their breath grow heavier, air huffing through their nostrils in powerful gusts. He kept his pace controlled; his movements were deliberate as he savored every inch of their growing length to ensure not a spot was left dry. The cock was nearing its fullest length when he finally let it slide into his mouth, but only the first half. He swirled his tongue around what was inside before pulling back.

A growl was heard from above before Reimy felt hands clasp tight on the sides of his head. With a cock still in his mouth, he let out a muffled sound of surprise and his eyes snapped open. He could see Churian's arms bulging, their muscles hard and tense from an unyielding strength that kept him in place. There was no other warning before they began to thrust in and out of his mouth. The motions were rough and swift with barely a rhythm to them, as if Churian was holding onto a crumb of restraint that kept them from surrendering to savagery.

"Don't give me- _hnngh!_ That half-assed blowjob, you little bitch," Churian snarled, their nostrils flaring.

Reimy gurgled from the sudden intrusion as saliva flooded his mouth, some of it leaking from his muzzle to dribble down his neck. Churian was relentless as they kept up their vicious pace, nearly smashing his snout against their crotch. He tried to hinder them with his hands in hopes of stalling their thrusts, but the cuffs hindered him. His arms stuck together and robbed of freedom, it made gripping onto Churian's thighs a clumsy and futile effort; his hands easily batted away from their motions. His defiance crushed, Reimy surrendered to Churian's desire.

The cock felt ramrod stiff and was throbbing by the time they pulled out, letting spit splatter over his gasping face.

"Fucking- _huff_ tease," Churian spat out through their labored breaths. "Try that again and I'll make you choke."

Churian turned and walked away, leaving Reimy to catch his own breath, but soon returned with a leather leash.

"On your feet, pet," Churian barked out, causing Reimy to jump up.

The leash was hooked to the collar before Churian wrapped it around their hand and gave it a jerk, making Reimy stumble into their waiting arms with his face planted into their firm pectorals.

"So… did my little pet enjoy master's cock?" Churian said.

Reimy's face flushed into a brilliant red as he heard their voice rumble deep from their chest. He mewled out in affirmation and they smiled wickedly.

"You looked so pretty with your mouth full of my cock, pet, and you did such a fine job getting it hard and wet," Churian said.

Their hand started to slip down Reimy's back, reaching for something below his waist

"And I know just the place to put it."

Churian closed his hand over Reimy's ass and squeezed tight. He jumped, wailing out in surprise as he felt their fingers press into his supple curves. A thick, muscular arm wrapped itself around his back and kept him pinned against Churian's abdomen. He was left squirming in their hold as he felt an agonizing tightness growing in his groin.

"Mmm… sounds like you like that idea," Churian chuckled as they brought a hand around the back of Reimy's neck.

They suddenly swooped their head down as their hand tightened its hold on his scruff, keeping him restrained as they captured him into a forceful kiss. Unlike before this one was firm and ruthless, a desire to dominate as their maw almost engulfed his muzzle. Their tongue practically shoved itself inside his mouth, going deep to taste their pet.

Churian finally pulled back, leaving a dazed Reimy craving for air. They released their hold and beckoned him to follow with a light tug on the leash. He was led over to the nearby table.

"Bend over and keep those legs apart," Churian directed. "I want that ass facing me."

Reimy followed through with the order, spreading himself for Churian's pleasure. He watched them reach over to take the bottle of lube before placing a slick hand on his ass. Their fingers slid between his cheeks and prodded at his entrance, making him flinch and gasp. However, there was little time for him to get used to the sensation as their fingers pressed tightly against his entrance, making him whimper from the building pressure.

"Just breath, darling," Churian said soothingly, letting their fingers retreat to slowly massage his entrance. "Steady yourself."

Reimy nodded before the process resumed. As the pressure built up, he felt his breath grow tight and shallow even as he kept himself calm. Something finally gave in and he let out a drawn-out sigh when he felt a finger slip inside.

"That's a good pet," Churian purred out in praise.

They kept a slow and steady pace, gently prodding deeper while they fondle Reimy's testicles in the palm of their other hand. He could only manage a moan in response as he kept himself splayed out on the table, relishing the sensation of their thick finger spreading his walls. It made him pant loudly with puffs of hot air gusting out of his open muzzle.

One finger soon became two and Reimy felt his hole stretch from the extra girth. His body went rigid as he let out a long quavering moan. His entrance was clamped tight around Churian's fingers, but they were patient and delicate. A stroke on his balls and a few encouraging words coaxed him to relax, the tension around his entrance dissipating. Churian pushed deeper with little resistance before they started to curl their fingers and press down on his prostate.

Reimy gasped sharply and his toes curled tight. His arms strained against the cuffs as his hands clawed at the air. Pleasure snarled into a knot that tangled into his gut and froze his breath. Then something wet spilled from his caged sheath, warm precum gushing onto Churian's palm through the latex-like material. Reimy went limp on the table panting for air.

"Good pet," Churian commended.

They pulled their fingers out, leaving him with an achingly empty sensation in his ass. He let out a whine and looked back at his master, pining for more.

"Ah… don't give me that look, darling. I'll give you something better," Churian said, a lubricious grin spreading on their face.

Their hand curled around the base of their cock and thumped it against the palm of their other hand. The thick, meaty length slapped loudly and made Reimy's face prickle with heat.

"You want this cock, don't you?" Churian said, leering down at him.

Reimy nodded eagerly as he arched his back, lifting his ass up before slowly swaying his hips. A chuckle rumbled forth from Churian's throat at the sight.

"What a hungry little slut," Churian said as they smacked a firm hand on Reimy's ass, making him cry out.

Churian applied lube once more, massaging it into Reimy's entrance before making their cock slick. They leaned forward, face hovering by his head as the tip of their cock pressed firmly against the entrance.

"Are you ready, darling?" Churian asked.

"Y-yes," Reimy whimpered, his voice raspy with emotions. "Please… don't make me wait."

"That's what I like to hear," Churian said. "Now brace yourself."

They straightened their back and grabbed onto Reimy's hips with both of their hands before pushing. Pressure swelled for just a moment, then the walls parted. They sank into his trembling hole until their cock was buried deep and their body squeezed against his ass.

" _Unf…_ still tight, but I like it that way," Churian grunted.

A moment of silence passed with both unmoving as Reimy acclimated to Churian's girth, his walls slowly relaxing around their throbbing cock. They started to pull out gingerly and he moaned, feeling his stretched hole contract.

"That's it, pet. You feel master's cock stretching you? Bet my fingers can't compare to this," said Churian with a rumbling titter at the end of their words.

They kept pulling out till only the head of their cock remained inside. They paused and watched as he grew impatient, squirming underneath them. The movements made his ass rub along their cock, making them draw in an unsteady breath as it twitched in arousal.

"P-please… don't stop," Reimy whimpered out.

"I'm sorry, what's that?" Churian said, cocking their head to one side.

They wrapped the leash around the palm of their hand and pulled up. The leather snapped as it went taut while Reimy squeaked out, feeling the collar squeeze against his throat.

"You'll have to speak up, darling."

"Don't stop, please!" Reimy wailed. "I need you inside me!"

Churian made a guttural sound of approval as they loosened their grip on the leash, allowing Reimy to slump back on the table.

"Love it when bitches like you beg for my cock," Churian said, a triumphant smirk on their face.

Churian tightly gripped Reimy's hips and rammed their cock in without another word, sinking balls-deep and smacking loudly against his ass. They growled through gritted teeth and their mouth curled into a grin at the sound of him crying out. His toes curled tight and his body writhed in ecstasy. Churian didn't waste time as they took on a savage pace, pulling out and slamming back in Reimy's tight hole without pause. They snarled ferociously while he moaned with every thrust, his lithe body bouncing from the untamed force that made the table creak in protest as the table legs scrapped against the floor.

Reimy was lost in his pleasure with tongue hanging out the side of his drooling mouth and eyes staring unfocused into space. Suddenly his collar tightened with the sound of creaking leather and he found himself pulled against Churian's torso, his back pressed tight against firm muscles while the monitor lizard had a hand wrapped around his groin. With his neck and waist pulled back, it forced him to bend over the length of Churian's body like an archer's bow. His legs were nearly left dangling in the air, the tips of his toes barely touching the floor. He could scarcely turn his head, let alone swing his arms, while he was caught in his master's hardened grip.

"I own your ass, pet," Churian growled beside his ear.

Their thrusts slowed to a gentle roll that kneaded deep inside Reimy and made him mewl.

"You best remember who your master is," Churian said with hot air from their snout ruffling Reimy's fur.

They slid their cock halfway out and Reimy could feel the warm lube running down his thighs.

"I'm the one who calls the shots. If I need your sweet ass, you better be ready to give it to me."

With a mighty push, Churian drove their cock back in with a loud _schlap!_

"Understand?!" Churian roared.

Reimy squealed out as he crossed his legs together at the sudden intrusion. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of his abdomen swelling. Churian's cock jabbed against his inner walls, forming a faint protruding shape.

"Y-yes, master," Reimy whimpered out when he managed to find his voice again.

Churian dragged a tongue over one of Reimy's cheeks as they leered at him, pleased with the response.

"What a smart pet to learn so quickly," Churian said as they lowered Reimy back on the table.

Their hips began to gyrate, building themselves back to a brutal tempo.

_Schlap!_

_Schlap!_

_Schlap!_

They smacked against Reimy's ass; the sound punctuated by his delighted wails while the monitor lizard kept him fastened down on the table with a dominating strength. One hand was on Reimy's hips, the other clutched his head with fingers tangled in his fur and pulling at his scalp.

"That's it. Take my cock, you hungry little bitch!" Churian said with spittle flying out of their maw. Their pace was unrelenting and the impact so severe that Reimy's white fur sported a stinging patch of pink.

"You're loving every inch of it, aren't you? Enjoy getting your ass stretched wide?" Churian continued as they kept pounding into Reimy without cease. "I'll make sure you don't forget the feel of my dick."

Clear, warm precum leaked from the tip of their cock and mixed with the slick lube. The furious motions splattered the fluids all over their groin and Reimy's rump. Churian's fingers began to dig deeper, almost pinching his flesh. They were nearing their peak and gradually losing their rhythm, every thrust becoming sloppier than the last. Shallow and jerky, just like the monitor lizard's breath as their muscular chest heaved for air.

"Gonna- _huff_ dump a fat load in you, pet. I know you've been begging for this."

It was the only warning Churian gave before they plunged deep, their groin smashing against Reimy's ass with such a force he felt his breath leave. He felt their cock spasm inside before a gush of hot cum flooded his hole as Churian bellowing out in triumph above him. The cum kept coming and Reimy felt a brimming tightness build as his abdomen swelled.

With Churian's cock still plugged tight in him, the pressure kept rising with nowhere to go. Then suddenly he felt something leak from his ass. Hot, viscous semen squirted out of the rim of his engorged hole. Thick, sticky rivets of cum ran down both of their legs and gathered in a growing puddle at their feet.

The flooding soon began to ebb, calming down to feeble twitches as a few stubborn loads were milked out. Churian, still sheathed in Reimy, leaned down against his back. The two of them were left gasping, filling their sweltering bodies with cool air. A long hush fell between them, words unspoken. There was only the sound of their breaths that disturbed the quiet, and the pounding of their hearts filled their heads as they tried to regain their strength.

"That was…" Churian panted out, the first to break their mutual silence. "Incredible, darling."

They reached out to Reimy's head with their broad hand and stroked it gently. A soft purr bubbled up from him at the touch.

"I hope..." They took a moment to clear their parched throat with a slight cough. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

There was tenderness that warmed the tone of their voice.

Reimy turned his head to look back at Churian. A lush color on his cheeks, a mistiness in his eyes, and an enduring smile. The afterglow of their session still radiated on his face.

"No, not at all," Reimy said with a shake of his head. "I enjoyed every second of it, Churian."

Churian smiled and pressed their face against Reimy's. Both of their eyes closed as they savored the intimacy, soft fur and polished scales rubbing against one another.

"I'm glad," Churian said.

There was a pause as they kept each other close.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I would love to see more of you, Reimy."

Before another word could be spoken, Reimy locked their lips into a kiss. A gentle, tender contact that made both of their hearts flitter. Their thoughts stilled and a cherished tranquility came over them. Neither of them wanted to part, but Reimy eventually pulled back to give his answer.

"As would I, Churian," he replied. "I want to get to know someone as considerate as you."

Churian looked away, mirth rumbling from their throat. A blush tinted their cheeks

"Oh, come on, I think you're talking about yourself," they said sheepishly.

"Do you think me so conceited?" Reimy teased.

"Of course not," Churian said, turning back to Reimy's face. "You are lovely, and I was fortunate enough to have you walk into my store."

"I can say the same," Reimy said.

A touch of pink graced both their cheeks as they stared at each other.

"I'm glad we met, Churian."

A smile grew on their blushing face as the monitor lizard lowered their head once more, catching Reimy into a deeper kiss. Neither of them was in a rush to leave, letting the minutes pass on by as they remained embraced.


End file.
